ATTACK OF THE 20 FOOT TALL KINDERGARTENER
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Ludwig gets a brilliant idea, so he & his dad head out to kidnap Saphire, while trying to do that, they get an extra kid. Ludwig uses mind control & a growth potion to get what they want. Who's gonna save them? Read to find out. R
1. BROOKLYN

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)(About Miss Blake, when I was playing the Sims3, I was makin' a family so I called her Eclair)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

I'm kinda tired of using & so I decided to spell it out instead.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: BROOKLYN

It was a chilly afternoon in Brooklyn, New York and Sophia had just arrived at the n Apartments. "I can't wait to see Dylan!" She squealed in excitement as she climbed the stairs. When she got to the door of the apartment, she heard laughing inside. "Grrr, he must have that stupid annoying brat over." Sophia growled, knocking on the door.

The door swung open and Dylan there in the door way. "Dylan!" Saphire called from the livingroom.. "I'll be there in a moment!" The blonde haired boy called back.

"Hi Sophia, come in and shut the door." He told her. The black haired girl shut the door and followed Dylan into the livingroom.

"As I was saying, while Waluigi held me by my arms, my mommy ordered him to put me down and when he didn't, my mommy said she was going to introduce him to her fist." The 5 year old princess told them. "When was this?" Miss Blake asked in concern. "The other day when were in Forever Forest on our way to take Chompy to his rightful owners." She replied. "Honey, there's no such thing as Forever Forest." Miss Blake told her. Dylan shook his head and Sophia snickered, while Saphire pouted. "Well, I have to run to the store, I should be back in two hours." Dylan's mom told them as she headed for the door.

When they heard the door close, Sophia grinned suspiciously at Saphire. "I know what we can play!" The black haired girl exclaimed. The little princess and the blonde haired boy looked at her. "We could play hide n' seek and you could find me and Saphire." She told him. "Good idea." The 8 year old boy told her. "You count to thirty and we'll hide." Sophia replied, taking Saphire by the arm. The little princess squeezed Mr. Bunny tight against her chest as the black haired girl pulled her out of the livingroom. Dylan started to count.

Sophia pulled Saphire over to a chest in the hallway. The 7 year old girl lifted the lid. "Hide in here." Sophia ordered. "Why don't you hide in there?" Saphire asked. "Just get in there!" The black haired girl snapped. The 5 year old princess stepped inside the chest and laid down. "Don't worry, there's air holes." The black haired girl assured her. Saphire pulled Mr. Bunny close to her chest as Sophia closed the lid. "You won't be leaving anytime soon!" The black haired girl cackled, putting a lock on the chest. "Let me out of here!" The little princess screamed in distress. "I told you to stay away from Dylan and you didn't listen." Sophia told her as she walked out of the hallway.

"Dylan, can we go outside?" The black haired girl asked. "What about Saphire?" He asked. "She's in the bathroom." Sophia replied. Dylan looked at her suspiciously. "Alrighty then, you go on out and I'll meet you out there." He suggested. "Okay." The black haired girl replied leaving the livingroom.

The 8 year old boy walked into the hallway and heard the 5 year old princess screaming. "Dylan!" The little princess screamed as she banged on the chest lid. "Hold on Saphi, I'll get you out of there." Dylan assured her. "Sophia locked me in here!" Saphire exclaimed. The blonde haired boy pulled the lock off and lifted the lid. Dylan pulled his little friend out of the chest and wiped her eyes. "I wanna go home." Saphire sniffled. "Okay, let me get my shoes." The blonde haired boy told her. Dylan slipped his shoes on and took Saphire by the hand and they headed for the door.

When they got outside, Sophia was irritated. "Go home Sophia." Dylan ordered angrily. "Fine, just to let you know, if something happens to that brat, don't be blamin' me!" The black haired girl exclaimed angrily. The little princess hid behind the blonde haired boy. "See ya later." Sophia snapped as she stormed off. As soon as Sophia stormed off, Dylan and Saphire headed toward the Mushroom Kingdom warp pipe.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I hope you people like my newest story and don't worry, there will be Mario characters in the next chapter. Au revoir pour maintenant de toute façon


	2. JUST GREAT

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)(About Miss Blake, when I was playing the Sims3, I was makin' a family so I called her Eclair)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8) (She's a French girl WHO used to live in the Mushroom World, but now she lives in Brooklyn, New York)

The rest is Nintendos.

I'm kinda tired of using & so I decided to spell it out instead.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: JUST GREAT

"Hey King Dad, I just got this brilliant idea and it involves mind control." The koopaling told him. "What is it?" The Koopa King asked. "Well, I would have to kidnap the crybaby princess." Ludwig replied. "How are you going to get that brat away from her friends and family?" Bowser asked, looking over at his son. "Well, I do know that she's with that kid, Dylan Blake and that we have to ambush them." The koopaling explained. "Then lets get going!" The Koopa King exclaimed. So with that Bowser and Ludwig Von Koopa set out to kidnap Princess Saphire.

When Dylan and Saphire got to the Mushroom Kingdom, they were shocked to see Jeannie waiting next to the warp pipe. "What are you doing here?" The blonde haired boy asked in shock. "Well, when Sophia walked past me out on the street, I heard her say something, but I couldn't make it out so I came here." The blonde haired girl explained. "Oh." Dylan replied, watching her eye color change to yellow. "Would you like to walk with us?" The little princess asked sweetly. "Yeah, sure, where are you heading?" She asked back. "Dylan is taking me to my cousin Daisy." Saphire replied. "Let me contact Luigi and Daisy." The 8 year old told them. Both girls nodded. Dylan hit the dial button on his watch and Luigi answered.

"Luigi, where are you?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"We're in Toad Town."Luigi replied.

"Okay, I'm bringing Saphire to 'cause she wants to go home." Dylan told him.

"Why does she want to come home now?" The green clad plumber asked.

"Sophia locked her inside of a chest and left her there." The 8 year old boy explained.

"Well, Daisy and I will be here when you get here." Luigi told him.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes then." Dylan replied just before he shut his watch off.

"Sophia locked you in a chest?" Jeannie asked in shock. Saphire nodded, holding Mr. Bunny in her left arm. "I never did like her, she's so mean." The blonde haired girl replied. "She's not that mean." Dylan told them. "Sophia is too, she locked me in a chest!" The 5 year old princess shrieked. "I know, but she's not bad." The blonde haired boy replied. "Whatever, I'm going by myself to Toad Town." Saphire told them as she turned around to leave.

Suddenly they heard a noise coming from above them. When they looked up, Dylan, Jeannie, and Saphire saw Bowser's Doom Ship. "What the heck is that thing?" The blonde haired boy asked skeptically. "Saint soupe aux champignons, c'est Bowser's Ship Doom! (Holy mushroom soup, that's Bowser's Doom Ship!)" The blonde haired girl shrieked in fear. "What?" Dylan asked in confusion. "Bowser's Doom Ship!" Jeannie shrieked. The 8 year old boy looked over at the blonde haired girl and saw her eye color changing from a true blue to a black.

"BWAHAHAHAHA, you won't be going anywhere!" Bowser cackled. "What do you want you repulsive reptile?" Dylan asked annoyed. "Hand over that crybaby princess Saphire!" The Koopa King ordered. "You can't have her!" The blonde haired boy shouted angrily. "Fine, Koopa Pack attack!" Bowser comanded. The Koopa Pack jumped off the Doom Ship and surround Dylan.

"Ludwig, steer the Doom Ship over to there." The Koopa King instructed. "You got it King Dad!" Ludwig Von Koopa exclaimed, steering the Doom Ship over the girls. The koopaling ran over to the rope ladder and the Koopa King lowered him down.

Jeannie grabbed Saphire's hand and started to run. "I got you now!" Ludwig cackled, snatching the 5 year old princess up by her yellow-orange overall straps. "Hey, lâchez pas! (Hey, let go!)" The blonde haired girl shrieked, gripping the little princess' overalls. "Help me!" Saphire screamed in distress. Dylan looked over his shoulder and saw Ludwig Von Koopa gripping Saphire by her overall straps. "Saphire, Jeannie!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, punching a koopa troopa in the face.

"Dylan, hurry, I can't save her!" Jeannie screamed. "Whose gonna save you, Jeannie?" Ludwig asked, pulling her lose from the little princess' overalls. "Obtenez vos pattes de moi! (Get your claws off me!)" The blonde haired girl screamed. "Hey Dylan, say au revior to your friends 'cause you're never going to see them again!" The koopaling cackled from the Doom Ship. "Aidez-nous! (Help us!)" Jeannie cried. Dylan could hear Saphire crying for her mommy. "Don't worry guys, I'm going to save you!" The 8 year old boy called. "Bye Dylan!" Ludwig cackled. "I have to go tell Luigi about this!" Dylan exclaimed, watching the Doom Ship leave.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Chapter 2 and they're already getting kidnapped by Bowser and Ludwig, what a shame. Don't worry, there will be more Mario characters in throughout the story. Au revoir pour maintenant de toute façon!


	3. MIND CONTROL AND POTIONS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5) (She gets kidnapped way to often, she's hated by alotof people/koopas/witches/etc.)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8) (He has a crush on Saphire and he likes Jeannie as a friend.)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25) (Some people can't stand her while some like her. She can see certain things when she's a sleep.)

King Chris (AGE: 30) (He goes out of the Mushroom Kingdom alot, in other words he goes to the real world for his so called job.)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53) (She's one of the cool adults that you can trust with your secrets.)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)(About Miss Blake, when I was playing the Sims3, I was makin' a family so I called her Eclair. She still doesn't believe that the Mushroom Kingdom exists and she only plays along with Saphire when she says she's a princess.)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7) (She was abandoned when she was a baby.)

Midnight (AGE: ?) (He takes care of Olivia Rose since he found her on the door step of the house they live in now)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16) (See profile page)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?) (See MY profile page)

Moon Light Valley (My kingdom)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34) (She really hates Daisy, Saphire, and Misty. She loves knives.)

Sally Low (Age: 15) (She's good a tricking people to think she's good when she really isn't.)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17) (For some unknown reason she REALLY HATES Daisy.)

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25) (She's a disowned princess, how shocking. If you wanna know why she's a disowned princess ask me.)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10) (She wears a pink bow in her hair.)

Sophia (AGE: 7) (As you may know, she can't stand Saphire or Jeannie because they also like Dylan.)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8) (She's a French girl WHO used to live in the Mushroom World, but now she lives in Brooklyn, New York)

The rest is Nintendos.

I'm kinda tired of using & so I decided to spell it out instead.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: MIND CONTROL AND POTIONS

At Bowser's castle in the Dark Lands Ludwig Von Koopa was strapping Saphire'swrist down. "Mommy!" The little princess cried. "Your mommy can't help you, so shut up!" The koopaling snapped. "Pourquoi sommes-nous ici? (Why are we here?)" The blonde haired girl asked. Bowser pulled Jeannie up to his face. "What?" He asked confused. "Tell us why we're here!" The blonde haired girl demanded furiously. "My son, Ludwig Von Koopa thought up a plan to kidnapped Princess Saphire. He's going to use mind control on her then use a potion to make her grow 20 feet tall." Bowser explained, sitting Jeannie down on the hard-looking chair. "You won't get away with this you scaley freak!" The blonde haired girl shouted angrily.

When Saphire stopped crying out for her mommy, Bowser and Jeannie looked over at Ludwig. "Did you put the mind control necklace on her?" The Koopa King asked. "Yep, now all we need to do is give her orders." The koopaling told his dad. "Excellent." Bowser chuckled evilly. "Tell her what you want her to do." Ludwig instructed. "Alrighty then." He said, walking over to the little princess. Saphire didn't move an inch. "As soon as Ludwig gives you the growing potion, I want you to bring your cousins, Daisy and Peach to me. Then after you hand them over, I want you to destroy those plum scum Mario Bros. and that annoying kid, Dylan Blake." Bowser instructed as he looked at the 5 year old princess' emotionless face. The koopaling undid her wrist and tilted her back. "You can't destroy the Mario Bros. or Dylan!" Jeannie cried. After Ludwig finished pouring the potion down Saphire's throat, she began to grow.

"Take me with you!" Bowser ordered. The little princess did what she was told and then she headed straight for Toad Town.

Mean while, Mario and Luigi stood there behind Peach and Daisy while they looked at shoes. "Dylan was supposed to be here minutes ago." The green clad plumber said, worriedly. Suddenly they all heard Dylan shouting their names, so they turned around. "Where's Saphire?" The flower princess asked nervously. Just as The blonde haired boy was about to answer, they started to feel the ground shake. "What's going on?" The pink princess asked, trying to keep her balance.

Outside Bowser was perched on Saphire's shoulder. "AGH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, IT'S A MONSTER!" A little toad girl screamed. "Oh I just love being evil!" The Koopa King cackled, watching the residence of Toad Town run for their lives. The not so little princess ripped the store roof off and the Marios, Dylan, and the princesses looked up. "BWAHAHAHAHA! Get your cousins!" The Koopa King demanded. The Marios and Dylan stood there stunned, while Saphire snatched her cousins up in her hand.

Back at Bowser's castle in the Dark Lands, Jeannie was trying to free herself from the ropes. "Je dois faire quelque chose avant Princesse Saphire détruit Dylan et le Mario Bros. (I have to do something before Princess Saphire destroys Dylan and the Mario Bros.)" The blonde haired girl thought aloud. "Shut up over there!" Ludwig Von Koopa snapped. "No! I want you to let me go, I want to be with my friends!" She shouted furiously. "You aren't going anywhere!" The koopaling shouted back. "You got my friend Saphire, so why can't you just let me go?" Jeannie asked almost in tears. "You're one stupid kid, you know that. I won't let you ruin King Dad's plans or mine, so shut your mouth." Ludwig growled. "I can't wait for Dylan to save me!" The blonde haired girl bawled. "You keep that crying up and I'll make sure that brat crushes you!" The koopaling snapped. Jeannie held her breath to keep herself from crying. "That's better." Ludwig replied, patting her on the head.

At the Moon Light Valley golf course, Azalea and Tiny were playing a game of golf against Grace and Sherry. "If we get it in, we'll win." The girl in the blue golf dress explained to her partner. Just as Grace was about to hit the white golf, the ground began to shake. "What's going on?" Azalea asked, losing her balance. "I don't know!" The buffed golfer exclaimed, catching the girl with burnt orange hair. "What the heck is that?" The girl with short red hair shrieked, pointing up at the 20 foot tall princess. "That's Saphire!" Azalea exclaimed in disbelief. The girl in the blue golf dress stood there in shock. "Hey do you hear screaming?" Tiny asked, still holding the girl with burnt orange hair under the arms. They all nodded. "Look!" Sherry shrieked, pointing up at the not so little princess' hand. They looked over at Saphire'shand and saw Peach and Daisy. When they heard evil laughter, they all looked on the other side and saw Bowser standing on the 5 year old princess' shoulder.

Saphire walked in their direction, making Tiny and the others get out of the way. "Whoa!" Grace exclaimed, snapping back into reality. Sherry helped her golf partner up and they glanced over at their friends. "Hey Tiny, you can let go of Azalea now." The girl in the blue golf dress told him. "Yeah, she's not off balance anymore." The girl with short red hair cut in. The buffed golfer and the girl with burnt orange hair blushed furiously and he let go of her. "We have to tell the Mario Bros.!" Grace exclaimed. "I'm sure the Marios are coming this way right now." Tiny assured them.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Bowser changes his mind and decided to go with Saphire. The Mario Bros. and Dylan are kind of in shock, but don't worry, they'll snap out of it. Anyways I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and who ever reviewed my story. Au revoir pour maintenant de toute façon!


	4. WHERE'S THAT STUPID KID

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5) (She gets kidnapped way to often, she's hated by alot of people/koopas/witches/etc.)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8) (He has a crush on Saphire and he likes Jeannie as a friend.)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25) (Some people can't stand her while some like her. She can see certain things when she's a sleep.)

King Chris (AGE: 30) (He goes out of the Mushroom Kingdom alot, in other words he goes to the real world for his so called job.)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53) (She's one of the cool adults that you can trust with your secrets.)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)(About Miss Blake, when I was playing the Sims3, I was makin' a family so I called her Eclair. She still doesn't believe that the Mushroom Kingdom exists and she only plays along with Saphire when she says she's a princess.)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7) (She was abandoned when she was a baby.)

Midnight (AGE: ?) (He takes care of Olivia Rose since he found her on the door step of the house they live in now)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16) (See profile page)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?) (See MY profile page)

Moon Light Valley (My kingdom)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34) (She really hates Daisy, Saphire, and Misty. She loves knives.)

Sally Low (Age: 15) (She's good a tricking people to think she's good when she really isn't.)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17) (For some unknown reason she REALLY HATES Daisy.)

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25) (She's a disowned princess, how shocking. If you wanna know why she's a disowned princess ask me.)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10) (She wears a pink bow in her hair.)

Sophia (AGE: 7) (As you may know, she can't stand Saphire or Jeannie because they also like Dylan.)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8) (She's a French girl WHO used to live in the Mushroom World, but now she lives in Brooklyn, New York)

The rest is Nintendos.

I'm kinda tired of using & so I decided to spell it out instead.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: WHERE'S THAT STUPID KID

"Mama mia!" Mario exclaimed in total shock. "Bowser and Ludwig Von Koopa attacked us on the way here, then he kidnapped Jeannie and Saphire." Dylan told them. "So, those koopas are the ones behind her giantness." Luigi said. "And that glass ball on that chain around her neck was the mind control potion, but what did they use to make her so big?" The blonde haired boy questioned. "Sorry to interupt, but we have to rescue the girls." The red plumber interrupted. "Right." The green clad plumber agreed. So the Marios and Dylan took off for the Dark Lands.

The giant princess and Bowser had just returned to his castle in the Dark Lands. "Put me down and then hand me your cousins." The Koopa King instructed. Saphire took him off her shoulder and placed him on the ground. "Good, now hand them to me one at a time." Bowser instructed. As the not so little princess handed him Peach, Ludwig Von Koopa walked outside. "King Dad, I just got a much better idea!" The koopaling exclaimed, holding a test tube full of pink liquid. "What's your idea?" Bowser asked, gripping Peach and Daisy by their arms. "The brat drinks this potion and she shrinks back down to her normal size. Since we have all three of the princesses, we can lore the Marios and that kid here." The Koopaling explained. "Oh I know where you're going with this." The Koopa King said in realization. "Yep, that way we can destroy the Marios and that Dylan kid too." Ludwig explained some more. "Okay, I'll take Peach and Daisy into your room." Bowser told him as he walked inside. The koopaling stood there listening to Daisy scream.

"Okay, I want you to drink this." Ludwig instructed, handing the giant princess the test tube. Saphire obeyed and drank the normal size potion. The 5 year old princess returned to her normal size. "Now lets go to my room." The koopaling instructed, walking down the foyer. With that, Saphire followed him down the foyer.

When Ludwig arrived in his room with Saphire, he noticed Jeannie wasn't tied to the chair in the corner. "Where's that stupid kid?" The koopaling asked sitting the little princess on the chair. "I thought you moved her." Bowser replied as he glanced over at his blue haired son. Ludwig finished strapping Saphire's wrist down. "I saw Jeannie's eyes change colors and man it gave me the creeps." The koopaling told his dad. "Toughen up." The Koopa King huffed, tying another rope around Peach and Daisy. "Whatever." Ludwig mumbled, taking the mind control necklace off from around Saphire's neck.

As soon as the mind control necklace was removed, the 5 year old princess began to use her crybaby power. "Mommy! I want my mommy!" Saphire cried. "Saphire don't cry, everything is gonna be alright." Peach assured her. The little princess ignored the pink princess and continued to cry, that is until the flower princess got her attention. "Daisy, I want my mommy." The little princess sniffled. "Don't worry, as soon as the Marios and Dylan get here, we'll be safe." Daisy assured her. "No you won't, when those plum scum Mario Bros. and their little sidekick, Dylan Blake get here, they're gonna be destroyed forever." Bowser told them. "Nooo!" The princesses screamed in unison. "We'll be back and we expect you three to be here." Ludwig Von Koopa told them, walking out of the room with his dad in tow.

All three princesses looked at the door when they heard the koopaling come back to close the door. When he left again, they heard a noise coming from under the bed. Saphire started to cry again, that is until she saw it was Jeannie. "We have to hurry if we wanna save the Marios and Dylan from being destroyed." The blonde haired girl told them as she took the straps off the 5 year old princess' wrist. Saphire nodded as she picked Mr. Bunny up off the floor. "Don't forget us." Daisy fussed. "I'm not." Jeannie told her as she untied her and Peach. "How are we going to get out of here?" The pink princess asked. "You're not getting out of here." Bowser told them. All four girls turned around and gasped.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Once again they change their minds, but that's gonna be the biggest mistake that make. Anyways I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and who ever reviewed my story. Au revoir pour maintenant de toute façon!


	5. SEE YA NEXT FALL

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5) (She gets kidnapped way to often, she's hated by alot of people/koopas/witches/etc.)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8) (He has a crush on Saphire and he likes Jeannie as a friend.)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25) (Some people can't stand her while some like her. She can see certain things when she's a sleep.)

King Chris (AGE: 30) (He goes out of the Mushroom Kingdom alot, in other words he goes to the real world for his so called job.)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53) (She's one of the cool adults that you can trust with your secrets.)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)(About Miss Blake, when I was playing the Sims3, I was makin' a family so I called her Eclair. She still doesn't believe that the Mushroom Kingdom exists and she only plays along with Saphire when she says she's a princess.)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7) (She was abandoned when she was a baby.)

Midnight (AGE: ?) (He takes care of Olivia Rose since he found her on the door step of the house they live in now)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16) (See profile page)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?) (See MY profile page)

Moon Light Valley (My kingdom)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34) (She really hates Daisy, Saphire, and Misty. She loves knives.)

Sally Low (Age: 15) (She's good a tricking people to think she's good when she really isn't.)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17) (For some unknown reason she REALLY HATES Daisy.)

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25) (She's a disowned princess, how shocking. If you wanna know why she's a disowned princess ask me.)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10) (She wears a pink bow in her hair.)

Sophia (AGE: 7) (As you may know, she can't stand Saphire or Jeannie because they also like Dylan.)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8) (She's a French girl WHO used to live in the Mushroom World, but now she lives in Brooklyn, New York)

The rest is Nintendos.

I'm kinda tired of using & so I decided to spell it out instead.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: SEE YA NEXT FALL

Saphire ran into Daisy's arms and she picked her up. Peach and Jeannie stood behind the flower princess. "Leave us alone Bowser." The flower princess growled, hugging the little princess closer to her chest. "Don't get an attitude with me!" The Koopa King snapped angrily. Daisy stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm not afraid to hurt you." Bowser growled. "You wouldn't want to hurt a princess who's holding a little kid would you?" The flower princess asked. Saphire burried her face into Daisy chest and hugged Mr. Bunny more tighter. "I don't care, I've hurt that brat before and I'm not afraid to do it again!" He growled. The little princess turned her head to look at the Koopa King. "Fine, I won't hurt her, but I'll still hurt you and Jeannie." Bowser grinned. The blonde haired girl's eyes turned black. "J'ai peur. (I'm scared.)" Jeannie whispered, clinging to Peach's side.

"I want my mommy." Saphire sniffled. "Too bad, 'cause you're never gonna see her again." The Koopa King told her. "Don't tell her that!" Daisy fussed. "You're gonna make her cry." The pink princess told him. "Does it look like I care?" Bowser asked, looking down at the 5 year old princess' face. The flower princess stood there in front of the Koopa King thinking of a plan to escape. "KAMEK!" Bowser bellowed furiously, making Saphire cry. Daisy snapped out of her thoughts and started patting her little cousin on the back.

Kamek rode in on his broom and looked at the four girls. "Take them to the dungeon area." Bowser ordered. "Yes your evilness." The magikoopa replied. "Ludwig go with him." The Koopa King ordered. The Koopaling took Peach and Daisy by the arm and Kamek took Jeannie by her arm. "Lâchez mon bras! (Let go of my arm!)" The blonde haired girl screamed as she was some what carried out of the room.

Ludwig took Saphire away from Daisy and pushed her down the dungeon stairs. "Daisy!" The little princess screamed. Peach gasped and so did Jeannie. "Now it's your turn!" The koopaling cackled, pushing the 5 year old princess down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, the flower princess had just sat up. "Saphire!" Daisy shrieked as she caught her little cousin. At the top of the stairs Kamek held onto Peach while Ludwig pushed Jeannie down the stairs. "See ya next fall!" The koopaling called. "Get it, see ya next FALL!" Ludwig Von Koopa cackled. The magikoopa rolled his eyes as he pushed Peach onto the top stair and shut the door.

The Marios and Dylan had just made it to the golf course in the Mushroom Kingdom where Azalea and the others were. "Hey Mario!" The girl with burnt orange hair called as she ran up to them. "I saw Bowser standing on Saphire's shoulder earlier." Azalea told him. "We know, so can you tell us which way they went?" The red plumber asked. "They went towards the Dark Lands." Sherry cut in. "Okay, thanks, see you all later, hopefully." Mario thanked, walking away. "Bye Zal!" Dylan called as he followed the red plumber. "See you later Tiny." Luigi said as he followed after Mario and Dylan.

"I hope they can save our friends." Grace sighed. "Me too." Sherry sighed. "Don't worry, Azalea and I know they will save them before it's to late." Tiny assured them.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: They pushed Daisy, Saphire, and Jeannie down the stairs, but Peach walks down them. Ludwig has problems. Anyways I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and who ever reviewed my story. Au revoir pour maintenant de toute façon!


	6. HMS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: HMS

Down in the dungeon area in Bowser's Castle, Daisy sat against the dull looking stone wall, holding Saphire in her lap. "This place is eerie, I wanna get out of here." Jeannie told them. "I wanna see Mario again." Peach sighed. "I haven't been down here in a while." The flower princess said as she looked around. "When were you down here?" The pink princess asked in concern. "Well, it was when you and Mario were on Isle Delifino. Luigi and I were here to save the Moon Light Valley princess, okay, but as soon as we got her out from behind those bars over there, he stopped us. He grabbed Autumn and pushed us down the stairs." Daisy explained. Peach and Jeannie stared at her while Saphire laid her head on her chest.

The little princess had fallin' a sleep on the flower princess' chest. "So Dais, do you have a plan to escape?" The pink princess asked. "Not really, but lets start by climbing out through that air duct up there." Daisy told them. "How are you gonna get up there with Saphire in your arms?" The blonde haired girl asked, looking up at her. "Here's the order we'll be going up, Jeannie you go first, then Peach, then I hand you Saphire that way I can pull myself up there." The flower princess explained. So with that, all three girls climbed into the air duct.

The Mario Bros. and Dylan had just arrived at the Dark Lands and the blonde haired boy found a ice flower. "Hey Mario, will this help me get Saphire and Jeannie back?" The 8 year old boy asked, holding the flower up. The red clad plumber nodded. "Mario, when are you and Peach getting married?" He asked, walking next to them. "I was hoping next week." Mario replied. Dylan looked over at Luigi. "What about you Luigi?" The blonde haired boy asked. "Probably two months from now." The green clad plumber told him. "Well, we're almost there." The red clad plumber told them.

Mean while up in the airducts, Daisy was holding Saphire and her toy under her arm as she crawled through the tunnel with Peach and Jeannie in tow. "Are we almost to the end of this stupid airduct?" The blonde haired girl asked. "You and Peach keep going til you both find the foyer." The flower princess instructed. "What about you?" Peach asked. "I'm going that way." Daisy said, crawling to her right with her little cousin under her arm.

Down in the throne room, Bowser was sitting on his throne. "Kamek, go check on the girls." He ordered. So Kamek rode off on his broom to the dungeon area. Ludwig sat on the couch and watched the magikoopa leave. Moments later Kamek rushed back into the throne room. "They aren't there anymore!" He exclaimed. "What?" The Koopa King bellowed furiously. "Go find them!" Bowser ordered. "As you wish your nastiness." The magikoopa replied, leaving the throne room.

Up in the air duct, Daisy was trying to wake Saphire up. "What?" The little princess groaned, opening her eyes. "Good you're awake, now we can move faster." The flower princess said, sitting her little cousin next to her. "Where are we?" She asked, holding Mr. Bunny by the ear. "The air duct, but not for long." Daisy told her. "What are you gonna do?" Saphire asked, pulling closer to her chest. "I'm going to let myself down through here and when I do you drop down and I'll catch you." The flower princess explained, moving the vent out of the way. The little princess was scared, she was afraid Daisy was gonna get caught before she got down there. When the flower princess got down there, she saw Bowser sitting on his throne. The Koopa King looked up and he spit his koopa cola out. Before Daisy could tell Saphire to say up there, the 5 year old princess was already dangling out of the air duct.

Bowser pulled the flower princess out of the way so Ludwig Von Koopa could catch Saphire. "Let me go!" Daisy screamed, elbowing him in the stomach. The koopaling held the little princess by the yellow orange shorts, making her cry. "Put my cousin down!" The flower princess demanded. Bowser squeezed Daisy's arm, making her flinch in pain. The flower princess kicked the Koopa King in the leg and he let go. "Daisy, help me!" The 5 year old princess cried. The flower princess punched the koopaling and he dropped her cousin. Saphire stood up and pulled out her massive wedgie and ran to her cousin. Daisy picked the little princess up and headed for the door.

Peach and Jeannie made it to the end of the airduct. "How are we gonna get out of here?" The blonde haired girl asked. "Like this." The pink princess replied, kicking the register out of place. "Oh." Jeannie thought to herself. Peach lowered out of the airduct and helped the blonde haired girl down. "I hope my cousins are alright." The pink princess sighed. "Don't worry Peach, I'm sure Daisy can't protect herself and Saphire." The blonde haired girl assured her. "I know, I just hope they can make it back to the entrance like we did." She told her. Suddenly the double hung doors swung open. "Mario!" Peach squealed with joy. "Dylan, you came to save us!" Jeannie exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Where's Daisy and Saphire?" Luigi asked. "The last time we saw them was when we where up in the airducts." The pink princess told him.

"How'd you kids escape from the dungeon area?" Kamek asked angrily. Peach and Jeannie jumped. The Marios and Dylan stepped in front of them. The magikoopa aimed his magic scepter at them and the Marios and Dylan jumped on his head, taking him down. "That was easy." The blonde haired boy said. "Yep, now lets go find Daisy and Saphire!" The green clad plumber exclaimed, running down the foyer. So the others followed after him.

Mean while in the throne room, Daisy was trying to force the double hung doors open. "Daisy, I want my mommy!" Saphire cried, hugging Mr. Bunny close to her. "You girls won't be going anywhere for a very long time!" Bowser cackled, reaching for the little princess. Saphire whimpered and backed up against the wall. The flower princess turned around and kicked the Koopa King in the hand. "Keep your claws away from my cousin." Daisy growled as she picked up Saphire and her stuff animal. "What if I don't?" He asked curiously. "Then I'll kick your big koopa butt." The flower princess snapped. Bowser grabbed her by her tennis top and pulled her close to his face. "I should finish you and the brat off with those plum scum Marios and that kid." He threatened. The 5 year old princess gulped unlike her cousin who still had an angry face.

Saphire wanted Bowser to let Daisy go so she hit him on the nose with her hand. "Why you little brat!" He bellowed, dropping them both onto the marble flooring. The flower princess stood up with her little cousin in her arms and the Koopa King hit them both, leaving a couple of scratches. The 5 year old princess screamed to the top of her lungs as she hugged her cousin and stuff animal. "Holy mushroom soup!" Daisy shrieked. Bowser grinned and Ludwig laughed evilly.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Anyways I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and who ever reviewed my story. Au revoir pour maintenant de toute façon!


	7. BOWSER AND LUDWIG GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: BOWSER AND LUDWIG GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED

All of a sudden the Marios, Dylan, Peach, and Jeannie busted through the double hung doors. "He hit us!" Saphire cried as tears streamed down her face. The Mario Bros. and Dylan walked towards Bowser and he backed up. The pink princess and the blonde haired girl saw a little blood on the 5 year old princess' arm where the scratches were. "Oh my gosh!" Peach gasped.

"You promised you'd never kidnap Saphire again." Mario growled. "So what, I can do whatever I want, I'm the great King Bowser!" He exclaimed. "If you're so great, how come you haven't taken over the Mushroom Kingdom yet?" The blonde haired boy asked skeptically. "Don't worry, I'll be taking the Mushroom Kingdom over as soon as Ludwig and I destroy you three." The Koopa King replied. Luigi caught a glimpse of the koopaling sneaking up behind the girls. "Daisy, behind you!" The green clad plumber called.

The flower princess turned around and kicked Ludwig Von Koopa in the knee. Peach took Saphire out of Daisy's arms and the flower princess grabbed the koopaling by the arm. "You're not strong enough to beat me." Ludwig chuckled. "Wanna bet?" She asked, tightening her grip on his arm. "Sure, if you can't beat me, then I get to keep you and that crybaby princess." The koopaling told her. "Deal." Daisy replied. Ludwig tried to twist her arm behind her, but she still had a hold of his scaly arm. The flower princess used all the strength she had to flip the koopaling. "No one messes with my family!" Daisy shouted furiously, looking down at Ludwig Von Koopa.

Mario and Dylan stood there in front of Bowser ready to fight while Luigi attended to Saphire's scratches. The Koopa King blew fire and the red clad plumber and the 8 year old boy dodged it. Dylan saw Ludwig get up and head towards the girls and Luigi. The blonde haired boy ran over to the koopaling and grabbed him by the tail. "Leave them alone." Dylan growled. Ludwig grabbed Jeannie by the arm. "Aidez-moi à Dylan; Lui faire lâcher prise! (Help me Dylan; Make him let go!)" The blonde haired girl begged. The 8 year old boy pulled out his ice flower and threw a ball of ice at the koopaling. Ludwig Von Koopa froze into a block of ice and Dylan pulled Jeannie out of his grip. "Je vous remercie. (Thank you.)" She thanked.

Peach and Daisy held Saphire still, so Luigi could bandage the cuts on her arm. "I want my mommy!" The 5 year old princess whined. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to see your mommy again." The flower princess told her. "What are you gonna do?" The green clad plumber asked skeptically. "You'll see." Daisy replied, handing him Saphire and her stuff animal. Peach and the others watched her walk up to Bowser. "Excuse me Mario." The flower princess said, stepping in front of him. "Daisy, what the heck are you doin'?" The red plumber asked. "I'm going to kick his big koopa butt for messing with my family." Daisy replied, looking up at Bowser hatefully.

"What's a stupid flower princess gonna do?" Bowser asked with a grin on his face. Daisy threw her fist at the Koopa King and he grabbed it. Bowser smirked as he shoved her down on the marble flooring. The flower princess stood up and grabbed the Koopa King by the scaly arm. "You can't flip me!" He laughed. Daisy proved him wrong, it took all the strength she had to flip him. Everyone stood there gawking at her. Bowser stood up and grabbed the flower princess by her sports top. "Put me down!" Daisy screamed in distress. The flower princess was to weak to fight the Koopa King.

Mario ran behind Bowser and grabbed his tail, making him let go. The flower princess managed to walk over to the others. The red clad plumber began walking in circles as he held onto the Koopa King's tail. "Do what you did to him the time he took my castle's stars!" Peach called. Mario spun his way over to the window as he continued to hold onto Bowser's tail. The red clad plumber let go and once again the Koopa King flew out the window. "So long King Bowser!" Mario called.

Dylan and Jeannie picked the block of ice that contained Ludwig up and walked towards the window. Everyone else watched as they threw him out the window. "Now can I go home to my mommy?" Saphire asked, laying her head on Luigi's shoulder. "Of course you can go home to see your mommy." The green clad plumber told her.

So everyone went to King Chris' Huge House and Saphire was happy her mom was home with their Grandma Lilly. Dylan and Jeannie went home in the real world. Mario and Peach went shopping for a wedding dress. Luigi and Daisy hung out with Misty and the others. King Chris still hasn't come home, something weird is going on if you know what I mean.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Anyways I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and who ever reviewed my story. Au revoir pour maintenant de toute façon!


End file.
